mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:Advertisements
What is this? Ads advertise the custom "articles" of users. The ads we are trying to explain here are not the ones you see advertising real life companies and/or products and services. These ads appear on the front page of MySims Wiki as a small, visible image on the top right of the Wiki's main page, near the large MySims Wiki logo, advertising MySims stories created by users on MySims Wiki. Due to cluttering of these valued advertisements on the main page in the past, it has been decided to feature three advertisements at a time, to reduce cluttering. The rest of the advertisements can be found at the bottom of this page. A famous ad you may know is the MySims Reality! ad, first requested by Game-fanatic, the creator of MySims Reality!, as a request for more people to come read his creation. Users that wish to have many views for their custom creations might want to have more views by advertising their work on the front page. You can ask for something to be advertised by asking Blanky, an admin and the manager of this section. However, please make sure your work matches with the criteria. Also, you should also have added lots of content already to the page before asking for it to be advertised! A request for an image made for your ad can also be asked for by talking with Blanky as well, or you can make your own ad. Rules #You must have an account on MySims Wiki to submit any work, or even create custom pages in the first place. #Any user custom created page like MySims Reality! that doesn't relate to the Wiki's main content and information should have the following format on the page title: User:-creator of custom page here-/-page name here-'. For example, Game-fanatic's MySims Reality! page is created with the page name 'User:Game-fanatic/MySims Reality!. Another example: if your username was Cupcakes3694 and you wanted to create a custom page about a fictional MySims magazine called "MySims Wiikly", you'd create the page with the title "User:Cupcakes3694/MySims Wiikly". #As mentioned before, your custom page should already include a decent amount of content. #Please be a bit original with your creation. #Don't ask for things that are "coming soon" to be advertised! Ask for it to be advertised once it's actually "came out". #Ads must be advertising something inside MySims Wiki. We won't advertise your website or anything else outside of MySims Wiki. #Your work must have some meaningful/interesting/decent concept to it. #'You agree and accept the fact that your ad can be removed at anytime.' If we feel you have completely abandoned your article, that there may be too many ads crowding around the main page, or for some other issue, we reserve the right to take your ad off the main page at anytime. However, feel free to ask politely for Blanky to add it back if it is removed, but no guarantees can be made. Please don't be afraid to request your work to be advertised. We just wish to make a few things clear about what we don't want to avoid confusion. Advertisements :Please click on each image to read these exciting stories of adventure and comedy created by various users of this wiki! In addition, feel free to comment on those advertisements' talk pages and even drop a line of praise to the advertisement's author! Enjoy! ★ MySims Reality! Survival for a Signature ★ Sim Survivor ~ Violet ~ Battle of the Interests MySims Drama! MySims Heroes! Battle of the Sim-est The Sim Race The Next Big Sim! Total MySims Island The Last Sim Standing Out in the Woods Category:Etc.